


The Wizard of Alvano Village

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: Varian of Old Corona [3]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Moon Powers Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: The village of Alvano is a little place in the mountains outside the borders of Corona. It's rarely marked on a map and most people haven't heard of it. One day a mysterious wizard walks into town and takes up residence in the abandoned house on the hill. They don't know his name or where he came from. They don't even know what he looks like. All they know is that he makes them medicines and little devices that help improve their daily lives. He becomes a member of the village. One of them.Then a group of outsiders arrive with a Coronian wanted poster....





	The Wizard of Alvano Village

  
  
In the village of Alvano, an abandoned house sat on the hill. It had been empty for years. There were rumors that it was haunted, or cursed, or both. So, the villagers stayed away from it, afraid of what might dwell within. They were simple people, just living their everyday lives. They farmed, held a village market on weekends, and considered the village as a whole to be one big family. Their life was peaceful, even with the threat of the black rocks looming just beyond the village borders. They were content.  
  


Then one day, a mysterious figure strolled into town wearing a hooded coat and a metal mask with glowing eyes. A gray creature with a striped tail followed behind him, obviously a loyal companion. He took up residence in the abandoned house on the hill, sealing the door shut with a flash of blue. They, as a community, concluded that he must be an estranged wizard that had chosen their village as his new home. They didn't see much of him at first, only the occasional BANG or other loud sound coming from the house for the first week. Then he came down from his house, exactly at noon, during the village market day and set up a stall. He never spoke, communicating through gestures, as he offered up potions and medicines and small devices for everyday tasks.

 

This would be the norm for the next few weeks. He'd always leave his house at noon on that one day and either set up his own stall or he'd buy things from the other stalls. Then he would disappear back into his house. After awhile, the villagers had became used to his presence. He'd become one of them. They relied on his medicines and strange gizmos, considering them to be an improvement to the village. Did they ever wonder who he really was? Sometimes, but for the most part, they were fine with not knowing. That's the way it stayed for two whole months.

 

 

Until one fateful day.....

 

 

(End.)

**Author's Note:**

> Who is the wizard..? (Literally, obvious answer... XD)
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!!! :D


End file.
